ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Creator (Part 1)
Overview Jake travels to the Primatrix's creator. Along the way, Jake faces villains, monsters, minios, and The Unknown. Plot Jake as Thorns : Bring it on! : Jake battles Hunter, The Unknown's loyal servant, and loses. Jake then transformed into Crystaline, but then get's shot by Hunter's lazer gun. Then, Jake's Primatrix brakes and maks him transform into different aliens. Hunter then escapes and grabs a piece of the Primatrix. Jake as Whizz : Oh great... I'm stuck in this-- *transforms into Everglade* form. Now, the Primatrix broke... *transforms back into Jake* Uh-oh... 'RV' Vincent : Dude... Your so in trouble... Jared : Yeah. the guy who made this will be furious! Samantha '': Well... If he doesn't get here.... ''Primatrix : Error.... Error.... Primatrix damaged. Creator shall send an assistant. : Suddenly, Myaxx, Azmuth's assistant, teleports to the RV. Eric : Who are you? Myaxx '': My name is Myaxx. I am Azmuth's assistant. I need the Primatrix you have there. ''Jake : What? Who's Azmuth? Myaxx : ''Azmuth is the creator of the Primatrix. ''Jared : Can we come? Myaxx '': Who are you? ''Jared '': Um... We are-- ''Vincent '': We are his body guards... Yeah... ''Myaxx : Very well, since you are his body guards, I can allow you to come with us. But the old man cannot come. Samantha : Okay... Eric : Hey... Fine... I'll stay *whispers to himself* I'm not that old... I'm not their grandpa... I'm their uncle... 'Myaxx's Ship' Myaxx : ''Okay. Put your seatbelts on and get ready.... : Suddenly, two other ships start shooting Myaxx's ship. ''Myaxx : We are under attack! You three, go and stall them! Jake, you drive! I'll go and get the weapons! Jake : Wait! But-- *everyone leaves* I don't know how to drive this thing! : The Unknown's minions get on the ship and battle Jared, Samantha and Vincent while Myaxx shoots the minions from the back of the ship. Then, The Unknown jumped off and battled Jared, Vincent and Samantha. '''The Unknown ': Where is Jake Grayson?! *grabs Jared* Tell me where he is! ''Jared, being strangled : Never! You look uglier than Eric's stories! *makes a bazooka* *shoots* Haha! The Unknown : Gr.... *attacks* : The Unknown tried to hit Jared, but misses. After that, he tried to upper-cut Vincent, but gets electrocuted. Then, he tried to zap Samantha, but then gets punched by her Osmosian powers. The Unknown '': Enough! *makes a giant explosion* ''Vincent : ''Oh snap! *gets hit* ''Myaxx '': Guys! The ship is falling! Don't let the Unknown get to Jared! ''Vincent : Um... Kinda late to tell us that... 'Myaxx's Ship (Inside) The Unknown : Where are you, Grayson?!? ''Jake as Freeze : ''Chill, dude! *freezes The Unknown* '''''The Unknown : Gr!!! *brakes the ice* Gah! *punches Jake as Freeze* Jake as Freeze : ''*turns into Salamander* Oh snap... The Primatrix is still broken! *turns back into a human* *runs* ''The Unknown : ''You can't escape me. Join me, and i'll let you live. ''Jake : ''Never! *runs and hides* ''The Unknown : Oh Jake? Where are you?! Jake : *presses the door button* Thank you for staying at Myaxx's ship, Sucker! *hold a pole* The Unknown : What the-- *falls out of the ship* Grayson!!!! *falls* Jake : Whew! Glad that's over... *closes the door*.... Wait.... Who's driving?! Computer : Warning! Warning! Ship has been damaged! We are going to crash! Please exit in an orderly form... Jared : Well... That was weird... Vincent : You know what's more weird? You're not worrying about the ship crash landing and exploding! Samantha : Uh-oh... Jakem turn into an alien and try to catch the ship! Myaxx : No! He can't or else the Primatrix and the user is going to explode! Jake : What?! It has a self-destruct mode?! What a watch.. 'To be contiued......' Major Events *Jake journeys to the location of the creator of the Primatrix. *The Unknown battles Jake's cousins Characters *Jake Grayson *Jared Nik *Vincent Mac *Samantha Nora *Eric Salov *Myaxx 'Villains' *Hunter *The Unknown *The Unknown's minions 'Aliens Used' *Thorns *Crystaline *Everglade *Freeze *Salamander Trivia *Although the creator is Azmuth, Jake doesn't now him. *In part 2, it is confirmed that Jake will unlock a new alien. *This is the first time Jake's cousins battle The Unknown. Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123